wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Carnelian
Carnelian was a former battle-scared female SkyWing warrior with scarlet-colored scales, red wings and orange eyes. On Queen Ruby's orders, she attended the Jade Mountain Academy in the Jade Winglet and shared a cave with Moonwatcher and Kinkajou. She was a loyal soldier to Queen Ruby and was only attending the academy because she was ordered to, to which she believed she should be guarding the SkyWing Palace instead. She was killed in an explosion set up by Sora, who was trying to murder Icicle for killing her sister. Biography ''Moon Rising Moon saw Carnelian in the sleeping quarters and realized that she would rather fight in battles than go to school with other tribes by reading Carnelian's mind. Carnelian constantly complained about how Kinkajou talked all day and Moon talked all night, and she shot mean looks towards Flame due to his past involvement with the Talons of Peace. Later, while Moon and Qibli tried to stop her from going into the history cave, she ignored them and walked in anyway, allowing for Sora's dragonflame cactus to kill her along with Bigtail. Personality Carnelian was grumpy and preferred fighting over learning. She constantly wanted Queen Ruby to take her out of the school and let her go back to the SkyWing Palace to defend it. Despite her harsh attitude, Moon saw from reading her mind that Carnelian was secretly worried that Ruby and the others would think she was dumb and all of her hopes of advancing to general would be ruined. Carnelian was a bit violent and put up a proud front, but she was secretly insecure. She did not like other dragons at all and rarely interacted with anyone, Umber being an exception due to the fact that Carnelian recalled how the MudWings and the SkyWings had been allies in war. Trivia * A carnelian is a hard, tough reddish quartz used as a gem. * Her favorite color was red. *She is shown to be opposed to Ex-Queen Scarlet *She was one of the few people who wasn't afraid of Peril when she showed up at the academy. *She often dreamed of battles, as seen in Moon Rising. *She is loyal to Queen Ruby and will do anything she says. Quotes ''"I'm with igloo-face. If we're supposed to get all snuggly with each other, there shouldn't be any more secrets. Let's make her tell us everything" "You're noisy." "I might literally die of joy." "I have fought in fourteen battles! No one giggles at me! Least of all a RainWing who can't even read and knows nothing about war!" "You're an idiot, SandWing. There's no smoke in here." "Three moons, yes. And that's exactly what I mean. It is ''so ''annoying. One of them talks all day and the other one yammers all night." "I'm a warrior. A loyal soldier in Ruby's army, who never did anything to deserve this...this punishment of schooling and being forced to live with Ditzy and Mumbles over there." -About Moon and Kinkajou Gallery SkyWingGer.jpg|A typical SKyWing from the German publication 0-carnelian-aj1.jpg|Real carnelian WoFJadeWingletWiki.png|By Rhyno Bullraq Carnealian- Born to die.png|Carnealian- Born to die CarnelianSkyWing.jpg|By CrookedstarAmazing 9. Carnelian.jpg|Carnelian by YlimE mooP Flying carnelian.jpg|Carnelian VermilionlineartbyHerontheMudWing.png|Carnelian- line art by Joy Ang colored by Heron the MudWing carnelian.png|By JBdino625 Category:Deceased Category:Jade Winglet Category:SkyWings Category:Females Category:MR Characters Category:Jade Mountain Academy Category:Characters Category:Soldiers